Cause and Effect
by Target23
Summary: Chris finds that he doesn't care anymore. And if he doesn't care anymore why should he be good when all it brings is pain? Will anything be able to help him out of his secret depression?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own Charmed if I did the whole series would be about Chris. Last time I checked that's only season 6. That's not even completley about him.**

The past is too painful. The present's not much better. Where to go? Memories hurt to remember, but are sad to forget. Knowing you'll never go back to where you're loved. You weren't supposed to be there. Maybe you were destined to be alone. That's okay though. If it helps Wyatt that he can torture you fine. If ignoring and blaming you helps Leo heal than that is what he should do, because your pain doesn't matter. It never did and it never will. The only reason you live is to bear the burden. That is where you will always be. People will leave. People will die. You'll always stay. You're not good enough for death. Everybody gets to take out their frustrations on you. You don't mind. It hurts, but if it helps you'll do it. For Wyatt, you'll sit in your blood. The pain everywhere is so Wyatt doesn't have to deal with pain. That's the reason you can't move the bottom half of your body. Wyatt is the reason, but not the cause. Mom's death is the cause. Demons are the cause. Hell you your self are the cause, but not Wyatt. You lay there for Wyatt not, because of him. He was the one who pushed you into the wall. The one choked you with TK, but it's not his fault. You'd much rather you lie in this pool of your blood, broken, beaten, and battered inside and out than have Wyatt suffer. 'Cause that's who you are the martyr. You'll be stuck in between two unbelievable painful places. A rock and a hard place, so that others don't have to. You don't have to choose all you have to do is sit there and bear the burden.

You must have fallen asleep, and when you wake up there's a commotion in the hallway outside of your cell. You don't think much of it. It's probably just a couple of demons fighting. Then suddenly V, and Miff appear outside your cell door. You know you should be happy to see them but you aren't. You can't bring yourself to care anymore. V opens the door with the key he stole from the guard. Miff comes in and half helps you out of the cell. Then she mumbles a spell that you assume brings down the wards here from within. V orbs you back to headquarters, but orbing makes you dizzy and your vision fades.

**A/N: Just a teaser for ya. Including one of my poems. I thought it'd be nice to make a story out of it.**


	2. Need somebody to love!

**Change in viewpoint. It's now in Chris' POV. Kk?**

**Disclaimer: That magic word called lawsuit doesn't work on me. You know why? I don't own Charmed and never will!**

I woke up in one of the resistances hospital wings. As always it was crowded with bleeding, coughing, and puking people. The few whitelighters that dared to disobey the elders were rushing around trying to heal all the injured or sick. The elders used to strip any whitelighter's powers that went done to earth. Fortunately I was able to make a deal with them to make them stop. I'd rather not discuss what that deal cost me.

Since the wing was so busy no one noticed me leaving, but when I went outside I was accosted by a short young woman with a mop of red hair. "Give him some room to breathe." Said a calm voice from behind Miff, the red head. Miff stepped back apologetically to reveal the source of the voice. It was a rather skinny black haired and green eyed guy. He looked at lot like Harry Potter, but sadly he wasn't. If he was it wouldn't be Chris' job to save the world. It would be Harry's. I mean V's. "How's it?" V said.

"What's been going on since I've been gone, and unconscious?" I said with an air of someone who had just been on vacation and accidentally eaten a fish that makes you sleepy. It's not my job to be someone who needs someone else to depend on. It's my job to be depended on. I was very good at facades.

"Well I wasn't gonna say anything unless you were feeling completely better, but-" Miff started.

She was interrupted by V. "Wyatt's started a small killing spree near Salem." He said.

"That's not ironic at all." I said. "So how many have been killed so far?"

"We've had some people out there so not too many. There have only been 150 innocents and 3 resistance members killed." Replied V.

"Right, so how many people do we still have in danger?" I asked. This was standard protocol for massacres. Find out how many are there and see if we can evacuate them.

Miff brightened slightly as the talk turned to those we could save. "Before the war there were 40,407 people, but after the original raids that number was just about cut in half to 20,226. As you know 150 died, so there are now 20,076." She said

"Of this number 20% are under 18, and about 43% require medical treatment." V continued.

"So then we need to prepare 8,632 beds in the hospital wings. Another 11,444 for the non-injured or sick. Let's get cracking." I said clapping my hands, and with that we disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and I know it's short. I've been really busy, but will try and update again soon. My apologies, Target.**


End file.
